Tsnng
Mage Tsnng Medium Outsider (Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 6d8+6 (33 hp) Initiative: +1 Speed: 20 ft. Armor Class: 16 (+1 Dex, +5 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 14 BAB/Grapple: +6/+6 Attack: Claw +6 melee (1d4), or masterwork javelin +8 ranged (1d6) Full Attack: 2 claws +6 melee (1d4), or masterwork javelin +8 ranged (1d6) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Spells Special Qualities: Blindsight 180 ft., damage reduction 5/magic, darkvision 60 ft., hardened matrix, hardened mind, immunities (death effects, disease, poison) Saves: Fort +6, Ref +6, Will +7 Abilities: Str 11, Dex 13, Con 12, Int 19, Wis 14, Cha 12 Skills: Concentration +10, Craft (any two) +13, Diplomacy +10, Knowledge (arcana +13, local +13, the planes +13), Listen +19, Search +13, Sense Motive +11, Spellcraft +13, Spot +11 Feats: Anti-Psionic Magic (B), Extend Spell, Improved Initiative, Spell Mastery (B), Spell Penetration Environment: Quasielemental Plane of Mineral Organization: Solitary or team (1-2 plus 2-4 warrior tsnng) CR: 6 Treasure: No coins; standard goods; double gems Alignment: Usually neutral Advancement: By character class Level Adjustment: +6 Warrior Tsnng Medium Outsider (Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 6d8+12 (39 hp) Initiative: +3 Speed: 30 ft. Armor Class: 20 (+3 Dex, +7 natural), touch 13, flat-footed 17 BAB/Grapple: +6/+8 Attack: Claw +9 melee (2d4+4/19-20), or masterwork javelin +10 ranged (1d6) Full Attack: 2 claws +9 melee (2d4+4/19-20), or masterwork javelin +10 ranged (1d6) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Alter claw Special Qualities: Blindsight 180 ft., damage reduction 5/magic, darkvision 60 ft., hardened matrix, hardened mind, immunities (death effects, disease, poison) Saves: Fort +7, Ref +8, Will +6 Abilities: Str 15, Dex 17, Con 14, Int 14, Wis 12, Cha 12 Skills: Craft (weapons) +11, Hide +12, Intimidate +10, Knowledge (local +11, the planes +11), Listen +18, Move Silently +12, Search +11, Sense Motive +10, Spot +10 Feats: Combat Expertise, Dodge, Improved Critical (claw) (B), Power Attack, Weapon Focus (claw) (B), Weapon Specialization (claw) (B) Environment: Quasielemental Plane of Mineral Organization: Solitary or team (2-4 plus 1-2 mage tsnng) CR: 5 Treasure: No coins; standard goods; double gems Alignment: Usually neutral Advancement: By character class Level Adjustment: +5 This thin humanoid appears to be made entirely of purple-blue crystal. It is tall and spindly, with a long, narrow head and a tiny mouth. The multifaceted surface of its body is shining and sparkling with a plethora of colors. The tsnng (name unpronounceable by non-tsnng) are a race of “anthropomorphic gemstones” native to the to the area bordering the Positive Energy Plane, the realm sometimes referred to as the “Quasielemental Plane of Mineral”. Reclusive, arrogant, and genderless, they claim to be the oldest race in creation. The fact that they are actually immortal beings, never dying of natural causes, seems to support this outrageous claim. Tsnng society is divided into many autonomous enclaves and cabals, each group viewing itself as the sole possessor of the right and ability to decide what course is best for the race and the plane in general. All tsnng belong to one of two racial subtypes, either warriors or mages. This distinction is not relevant to a tsnng’s choice of cabal, nor to its social position, since both castes are equally valued. COMBAT Mage tsnng and warrior tsnng cooperate perfectly in combat. They act without any fear of death, which is not typical for immortal or near-immortal beings. A tsnng’s natural weapons are treated as magical weapons for the purpose of bypassing damage reduction. Blindsight (Ex): Tsnng can perceive their surroundings (within a 180 ft. radius) perfectly. They are able to see in a an extremely wide spectrum using any part of their bodies as a sensory organ, and can sense ambient noise and vibration with extreme accuracy within that range. Hardened Matrix (Ex): The crystal matrix of tsnng bodies is naturally resistant to vibrations. Although their bodies are made entirely of crystal, the tsnng are not treated as crystalline creatures when exposed to effects that work differently on such beings. In addition, all sonic effects deal only ½ standard amount of damage to a tsnng, regardless of whether or not a saving throw is allowed. Hardened Mind (Ex): Despite the fact that the powers of the mind have traditionally been channeled through crystals, they do not seem to pass through the Tsnng at all. A tsnng has a +8 racial bonus on saving throws against all psionic powers and psi-like abilities. Skills: All tsnng have a +8 racial bonus on Listen checks. MAGE TSNNG Tsnng arcanists believe that they wield the magical potency bestowed upon them directly by their home plane, the so-called Geode, or “Plane of Mineral”. They employ many crystal-related spells and techniques unknown to other races. Spells: A mage tsnng casts spells as a 6th-level wizard, but its Intelligence score is treated as 10 points higher to determine bonus spells per day. Typical spells prepared (4/6/5/4 per day; save DC 14 +spell level): 0 – detect magic, far hand, ghost sound, mending; 1st – comprehend languages, mage armor, magic missile, shocking grasp, true strike, unseen servant; 2nd – blur, detect thoughts, minor image, scorching ray, tone echo*; 3rd – dispel magic, greater magic weapon, light refraction*, protection from energy. * new spell, see “Additional Sources” below. WARRIOR TSNNG Warrior tsnng are the physical force of their people, and make up for their small numbers with great power and precision. Warriors act as guards, enforcers, soldiers, and the developers of gem weaponry. Indeed, all crafting within tsnng society generally falls to warriors. Alter Claw (Ex): As a full-round action, a warrior tsnng can morph one or both of its claws into 5-ft. long spear-like crystalline spikes. A claw in spike form inflicts 2d6 points of damage, and deals triple damage on a critical hit. The tsnng’s claw-related feats still apply. The morphed claws cannot be used to hold or otherwise manipulate items, and morphing them back requires another full-round action. TSNNG WEAPONS Tsnng that rely on manufactured weapons rather than their claws typically use special crystal weapons (typically spears, bastard swords, or axes), crafted employing secret techniques that give them the properties of steel-equivalents (same hardness and hit points, but ½ weight). Adding magical enhancements onto such weapons is a surprisingly fast and cheap process for tsnng gem-smiths. ADDITIONAL SOURCES To unveil more darks of the crystal-folk, drop by the Bone-Box Rattler and park your sensory organs of choice in the Xenobiology section. The chant graciously brought to you by the esteemed greybeard Mechalich. Category:Outsiders Category:Tsnng